A Parent's Love
by OncerSwarekJateGrantGscout22
Summary: Alternative final moments of Episode 1x22. Emma reunites with her parents for the first time now that they have remembered who they are.


**A Parent's love **

**Alternative final moments of Episode 1x22. Emma reunites with her parents for the first time now that they have remembered who they are. **

**A/N: So I had been waiting all season for my Snowing and Emma family reunion and it didn't happen, so as unsatisfied Oncer and Fangirl I had to do it myself.**

**This scene takes place between Snow and Charming running to each other in the street and the release of the purple smoke. **

**I hope you like it! Want to dedicate this to… ****.FIGTHER. SNOWANDJAMES4EVA AND ****THISTWINKLINGSTAR**** :) thank you for making my day better guys! **

**Now on to… **

James walked through the street still his head spinning. He was looking for her and she was nowhere to be found. Then he saw her. The same lost glance he imagined he had on her beautiful face. "Snow!" Her name tasted so sweet coming from his mouth. She stopped dry.

Lifting her face up all she could mutter was "Charming" And then he was running towards her and as much as she forced her legs to go faster she didn't seem quick enough to reach him. She finally did. Embracing him. Gasping for air as if this couldn't be possible. But it was. She was back in his arms and she would never let him go. "You found me" James looked at her longingly and adoringly.

"Did you ever doubt I would?" He said in the tone that was so his. And then she crashed her lips to his. It was sweet at first but then it turned a bit desperate as if this was just a dream and if she didn't kiss him enough he would soon disappear. When they finally broke apart to breathe Snow couldn't take her eyes off him.

"Emma" Snow gasped touching the scar on his chin "She did it"

"Yes she did" James told her "I knew she would" Snow finally came to realize something. She still recollected her memories as Mary Margaret which could only mean…

"James" Snow said worriedly and he looked up at her, foreheads pressed against each other as they kissed once more "James" She groaned "Henry…He is very sick. The Queen poisoned him with a turnover meant to be for Emma" James's face fell. "She wanted our baby girl dead"

"Yes" James told her kissing her forehead "But by the looks of it…she proved her wrong once more" Snow smiled sweetly at him.

* * *

"So?" Emma asked Henry as they watched Regina storm out of the room "How are you feeling? Are you okay?"

"Yeah" Henry told her sitting up "Thanks to you I am" Emma smiled with tears still in her eyes "I guess you just needed a bit of a push"

"Yeah" Emma glanced at the sword that rested by the side of the bed "I guess I did kid" She kissed his forehead "But don't ever do that again" Henry nodded "Deal?"

"Deal" Henry concurred "Now I wonder…" Emma gave him an inquiring look.

"What?" His mother asked as the both glanced at the window "Don't tell me you have another brilliant plan"

"Not really" Henry shrugged "But I want to know how much… who remembers…. Emma!" Henry gasped suddenly "Your parents! They are awake!" Emma felt her heart sink. With all the commotion going on she hadn't even had time to think of what the implications of breaking the curse meant. She had finally found the family she always wanted. And she had been living with her mother for so long... And been horrible to her father, even though it wasn't really him. It was just a version of him.

"I…" Emma smiled at her son "I know kid"

"That means they never abandoned you" Henry said excitedly "They loved you more than anything!" Emma was now crying. All those years that she had wished for answers on why her parents had left her with nothing but a blanket had been answered. "And hey… that means I have grandparents and they are Snow White and Prince Charming!"

* * *

As they hurried to the hospital James stopped dryly "Snow... wait"

"What is it?" His wife asked worriedly and James looked down "Charming?"

"Emma" James said painfully "She hates me. How can I live with her hating me?" Snow turned to face him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"She does not" Snow assured him "She loves you. You are her father" James smiled a bit but it wasn't enough "And you are going to prove to her how much you do"

"But she…" James had tears in his eyes "She's my little girl. Our little girl"

"Yes" Snow said leaning closer to kiss his cheek "And every little girl needs her father… whatever happened in the past….that wasn't us… you would never hurt me and we need to remind Emma that" James smiled and kissed her once more "Now let's get going, I have waited long enough"

* * *

"Are you nervous?" Henry asked Emma "About meeting them?" She offered him a sweet smile. The room had been crowded once more.

"Your Highness" Henry and Emma looked up to find Snow and James staring right at them. "We must leave" The blue fairy said "The boy is in good hands now"

"Wait" Henry said standing up "I am coming too" Emma looked at her son in confusion and he leaned closer to her "its okay... I know you need this"

"Henry" Emma pleaded "I am not sure I can do this" Henry offered her a bright smile "I don't know how to"

"Sure you do" Henry said and then looked at his grandparents for the first time. The two of them were as paralyzed as she was "You know them… you just got to let them know you" Henry smiled and then turned to his grandparents and winked.

When they were left alone Emma couldn't take her eyes off her mother. Maybe it was because of the curse but she had never noticed the resemblance between them. The eyes. The chin. And then she looked at her father… the one she had treated not so nicely for so long and now was standing facing her with nothing but love. Emma now realized that she was more like her father than she would ever give credit for. They stayed there in silence for a moment. Then Emma reached for the sword she had used earlier. She walked towards her parents but stopped dryly "Thanks for the sword" was all she could tell him. James smiled relaxing a bit "Hey"

"Emma" James smiled adoringly. He took the sword from her, enjoying the weight of the metal object on his hands "Look at you..."

"Look at you" Emma countered "You are too young to be a grandfather" James chuckled slightly and walked closer to her. Snow let go off his hand. She had had time with Emma since she first had returned to Storybrooke and he had had none. James moved slowly but Emma just collapsed against his chest. Hot tears were staining his shirt. James wrapped his arms around her "I am sorry"

Snow looked at her daughter and husband and just smiled "Emma… you don't have anything to be sorry for" her mother said.

"No" Emma countered not looking up at them still against James's shirt "I have to apologize because for so long I thought you… hated me… you didn't want me and now I know that I could have been more wrong"

"Letting you go was the hardest thing we ever had to do" James said softly against her head. He lifted her chin slowly "Just the thought of losing you was… beyond what I could bear but now that we have you back" James was now crying "I don't care how old you are… I love you"

"I…" Emma muttered "I don't care how old I am either…I love…you too… " She turned to Snow "Both of you… so much"

"And now we can finally be a family" Snow walked closer to them and joined the embrace "Us and Henry"

"He will just brag about how his grandparents are Snow White and Prince Charming" Emma cleaned the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand "You'll never hear the end of it"

"I can't wait" James said and they all laughed relaxing.

"Your majesties" They heard The Blue Fairy say behind them. The small family turned around to face Henry whose face was just full of light "It is just so good to see you…" She bowed "I don't know how to thank you"

"Thank Emma" Snow said looking at her daughter proudly "She did it"

"Indeed she did" the fairy said "And we are most grateful. You have proved as strong as your parents" Snow leaned her head on Charming's shoulder. And James smiled at Emma once again . James knelt to face Henry.

"I have to thank you" He said sweetly "Thank you for all you did, if it hadn't been for you, I would still be in a coma" Henry smiled up at his grandfather.

"Well" Henry smirked "You gave me my mom so I guess we are even" James laughed slightly and Henry hugged him tightly.

"What should we do now?" James asked.

"First off" Emma said "I think this belongs to you" She gave them the book "It's your story"

"No sweetheart" Snow said "It's ours" Henry smiled at James and Emma at Snow.

* * *

"So this is where we've been all these years?" James said examining his surroundings as the small family and followers gathered in the streets. He had his arm around Snow. His sword in the other. Henry now wore the clothes he had been wearing earlier and had his bag pack safely with him.

"Snow!" They heard Red call and she and Granny approaching. Emma and Henry shared a look.

"Red" Snow hugged her friend eagerly. "Granny!"

"I see you found her once more" Red told James "Glad to see you again James"

"Red" James said respectfully and bowed to the other woman.

"I cannot believe this is little Emma!" Red squealed looking at the blonde woman standing next to James. Emma turned tomato red and Henry gave a little nudge.

"Well not so little anymore" Granny said and everyone laughed relived "Look at her!"

"That I'm doing" Emma heard a familiar voice say. All heads turned around to find the former puppet back in his grown human form.

"August!" Henry said taking off to wrap him in a big hug and he almost stumbled back "You are okay!"

"Yeah kid" August smiled "I am" The man looked at Emma with such love that it made her blush, Snow touched Emma's arms slightly and offered a reassuring smile.

"August?" Snow said as they made their way back to the others. "I am so glad you are okay"

"Me too Your Highness" August bowed. Snow bowed back. There was an unspoken exchange of glances between the Princess and The Stranger. For now that's all they needed.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Emma asked James as he was lost with his glance beyond the horizon.

"You should go to him" James told her sweetly "Trust me"

"Are you sure?" Emma asked. And James smiled up at her touching her chin. "I am your only daughter"

"Yes" James told her "But for now… you need to find yourself just like the rest of us, and he is your way back"

Emma looked at him in confusion "How do you know?"

"Because I used to look at him the same way you look at Pinocchio" Snow told Emma kissing James's cheek "I still do" James returned the kiss.

"And no matter what happens" James told her "We will be here" Emma hugged her parents once more and then turned to August.

"And just like that" James said nostalgically "There she goes"

"Why Charming?" Snow said sweetly kissing him passionately as they watched Emma hug August "Are you jealous?" James chuckled.

"Maybe" James admitted "But its okay, I will get over it I suppose" Snow touched his nose slightly.

"No you won't" Snow said "You loved her first and there is nothing a boy can do to change that" James kissed her cheek and smirked.

"You might be right" James told her lovingly and she pouted.

"I am might not be…" Snow crashed her lips to his "I am right Charming"

"Hey" Henry asked the others. His voice sounded strange "What's that?" A cloud of purple approached quickly.

"Something bad" August said as all their eyes widened "Something really bad"

Snow looked at Emma in fear and then at Henry and dragged James closer Emma, August and Henry. Red got a hold of Granny as she did the same. Snow clutched to James's arm as she gave her daughter and grandson a glance before James pulled them all closer together, shielding them from the blinding wind.

**This is done! Hope you guys like it and tell me what you think… I still cannot believe season one is over… but I will be here for season two! Please review! **


End file.
